Baby Avenger
by myrtlethemurder101
Summary: When a baby is delivered to Avengers tower, how will the Avengers react when they find out that the baby belongs to none other than Loki?
1. Chapter 1

Snow.

It was snowing in New York, and all of the avengers sat in Agents tower, doing Heimdall knows what. Steve in his room watching a documentary about wold war two. Thor eating poptarts, Clint watching the Hunger games with Nat, and Bruce and Tony working in the lab.

"OK Brucie," Tony said with an odd child-like glee. Bruce turned his attention from the screen to Tony, who had something similar to his arc reactor in his hands, except...bigger.

"Uhh, what's that?" Bruce said. Tony gasped dramatically, clutchimg the larger arc reactor to his chest.

"I explained to you already. This is the arc reactor I'm using for my latest suit." He said, pressing a button with a maniacal grin. A small version of a built up Mark XLV appeared. "The hulk buster!" He yelled. Bruce face palmed.

"No Tony, your not calling it that." He said, massaging the bridge of his nose. Tony pouted, holding up the arc reactor.

"Please Brwucie? For mee?" He asked, trying the 'kicked puppy' look Thor did whenever he got in trouble. For Thor, it worked, but Tony..

...eeehh, not so much.

Bruce raised and eyebrow as he turned back to his work. Tony pouted and finished working on the arc reactor.

"Sir there appears to be a package for you all." Jarvis said. Tony looked up.

'OK, send it up." He said, turning his focus back to the arc reactor.

Not five minutes later, a box with holes arrived. Tony smiled like a little boy on Christmas as he picked up the package. Fragile marked each side.

Thor bursted in. "Man of Iron, the bodyless spirit that runs this tower told me we have mail!" Thor yelled, inspecting the package. Tony smiled.

"Yep, probably some fan mail." He said. Thor eyed it with caution. Tony noticed.

"What's wrong golden retriever? Sad it's not for you?" Tony said.

"No, I got a note saying to expect a package to come." He said, poking the box.

"A-choo." Came from inside. Thor, Bruce and Tony stared at the box.

"What the..." Tiny said, grabbing a pair of scissors. They gathers around to see what was inside.

"ODINS BEARD, A BABY!" Thor yelled.

Inside the box was a six month old baby. Her pale skin was tuning a sickly gray, and her inky black hair was sprawled all over the bottom. Her eyes were closed, confirming she was asleep. Gently, Tony picked her up.

"Why would someone send us a baby?" Tony whispered. Thor and Bruce shrugged.

"Well can we put her down somewhere, she's freezing." Tony said after a few minutes. Thor held his arms out and Tony placed her in his arms.

The baby shifted, before gently snuggling into Thor's shirt. He smiled.

"OK, who is she?!" Tony whisper yelled. Bruce gently placed his hand across her stomach.

"She needs food." He said."And warmth. She shouldn't be like this, especially at this time of year." He said.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the baby was wrapped up in a blanket, and the lab was a lit warmer. Thor stayed with her in the lab as they placed her back into he box. They had piled blankets inside, so they could reach her easily. Now she slept in nothing but the blanket.

"Jarvis, order some baby stuff." Tony whispered.

"Anything in particular Sir?" Jarvis whispered quietly. Tony thought for a moment.

"Girl stuff. Oh and some baby formula and a crib and..whatever else she needs." He said as she shifted.

He heard the clicking of heels. He gulped. Only one person wore heels.

Pepper.

"Tony you have- A baby?!" She yelled. Tony shushed her.

It didn't work.

The baby started crying, and Tony stared awkwardly. Pepper sighed as she pucked the baby up, placing her head in her shoulder. Soon her cries became coos.

"Tony where did you get this baby?" Pepper asked.

"She was mailed to us in a box, Pep." He said. Her gaze shifted to the box.

"She's so cold." She said, rubbing her back. Gently, Pepper shifted the baby so that way she was in her arms bridal style. The baby blinked before she opened her eyes. Pepper gasped.

They were like emeralds in the light. As her chubby baby hands reached up to grab her face. Pepper smiled as she pointed her finger down. The baby grabbed it with her hands and smiled.

"Tony did she come with anything? A note?" Pepper asked as the baby chewed on her finger. She smiled.

"Yeah she did." Tony said as Thor walked in with a box of poptarts.

"Point Break, you think you can read this?" Tony said handing Thor the note. He nodded.

They watched his expression become from shocked, so surprised, to shocked again. He put down the note shakily.

"We need to find my brother." He said, looking at the baby. Tony frowned.

"Why exactly do we need to find your crazy little brother Loki?" He asked. Thor gulped.

"Because that is his child."

Tony promptly fainted.

Peppers eyes went wide. "What...? Then who's her mother?" He asked.

Thor bit his lip."The giantess, Angrboda." He said, biting his poptart.

* * *

 **so i feel like there are not any fabrics about Angrboda, the mother of Fernir, Hela, and Jormugander, the world serpent. So I have decided that ode three don't exist and Angrboda was once Loki's umm...girlfriend. His only one. *Screw Siygn ehehe😈😇* yeah so this is gonna be a story where Loki and Angrboda have a relationship. You don't like, deal with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Anger-who now?" Pepper asked. Thor munched moodily on his poptarts.

"Angrboda, Loki's only girlfriend, as you Midgaurdians would call it." Thor said snickering. Pepper looked down at the baby, who had her hands in her mouth. She smiled sadly.

"Well where's Loki?" She asked. Thor sighed.

"Locked away in an Asgaurdian cell. Perhaps I shall take his daughter to him." He said. Pepper nodded as Thor gently cradled the baby in one arm, before walking to the roof. Shebthen heard a gush of wind, then nothing at all.

"Ugh, my head. The last thing I remember wa- WHERE'S THE BABY?!"Tony yelled as he looked into the box.

Pepper smiled.

* * *

Thor carefully walked down the dungeon cells, searching for Loki, the baby had fallen asleep in his arms, her pale skin had returned, and she looked a lot like her father.

When he reached Loki's cell, he was surprised to find Loki sitting on the bed, head in hands.

"Loki." Thor boomed. He turned to Thor and his eyes widened.

"Thor, what do you want?" He asked, placing his hands back into his hands.

"Loki, you are coming to Midgaurd with me." He said. Loki chuckled and lifted his head.

"Why exactly?" He asked. Thor shifted his arms so that the sleeping baby girl was facing Loki. He tenses slightly as he stared. She looked just like him. Loki frowned.

"Well...congratulations. I had no idea Jane was with child." He said, as he summoned a book. "You came to do what now?" He asked.

Thor turned red at the thought of Jane pregnant. He shook it away, but it hung in the back of his mind. Another time.

"Loki, this is not my child. This she is yours." He said. Loki stared at him, his lips pressed into a straight line.

"Thor don't be ridiculous. I have no one to have children with." He said, after a few minutes of Atari at the baby. Thor growled.

"What about Angrboda?" This asked. Loki growled.

"She left me for someone else." He growled. Thor shook his head.

"Then why does she look like you? Who would birth this child." He said. Loki shook his head.

"Thor, Angrboda was sick when she left me. I don't think that she was with child then." He said, walking over and looking at the baby. She looked eerily like him and he didn't like it.

"Brother, you must come. We must find Angrboda. We must put you to back together!" Thor yelled. Loki glanced at the baby. All she did was shift. He sighed.

"And what of your Midgaurdian friends? The will not accept me." He said. Thor rolled his eyes.

"We have come to terms. I tire of talking to your illusion. Show yourself brother." Thor said.

The illusion Loki frowned, before it sighed. It disappeared to show the actual Loki, who wore the same outfit, except he wore a broken expression.

"Let me hold her?" He asked. Thor nodded as he opened Loki's cell. He stepped out and Thor placed the baby into Loki's arms. She woke up, her big green eyes married themselves to Loki's and all they did was stare.

"Hello." He whispered as she stretched her arms up towards him. He gently tickled her with his index finer and she smiled, gripping it as she placed it in her mouth. He looked back at Thor.

"Let us go, while it is still dark." Thor said. Loki nodded as he folded the blanket around the baby, giving her warmth.

* * *

Clint Barton was a man who enjoyed certain surprises.

So he was surprised to find a new level being made in the tower, and a whole buch of baby stuff, as well as forest green and gold.

"Uhh, what's going on here?" He asked Tony. He screamed, surprised at Clint who had scared him.

Clint snickered and Tony glared. He opened his mouth to explain, but was cut off by a loud whooshing, as well as heavy footsteps.

"I have returned from Asgaurd with Loki!" He shouted as Loki rounded the corner, an annoyed look on his face, as well as a baby in his arms.

In a flash, Clint had an arrow in Loki's face. "Tony get the baby." He said.

Tony shook his head. "No can do Legolas. Loki might kill me if I take his kid." He said. Clint opened and closed his moth several times.

"WHAT?! SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE KIDS?!" Clint yelled.

All of a sudden, the baby started crying. Loki glared at Clint before placing her head on his shoulder, gently shushing her.

"Its alright." He whispered, rubbing her back. He closed his eyes and gently stared humming.

Thor watched the two, and he smiled. Loki seemed to not notice. Tony and Clint's eyes bulged.

Soon, the baby girls crying turned into whimpers, and whimpers into tiny snores. Loki exhaled and opened his eyes as they rested on his sleeping daughter.

"Where can I put her?" He asked tired. Tony pointed to a room down the hall and Loki walked down it, before entering.

Clint turned to Tony. "When the fuck did he become a dad?!" He whispered. Tony shrugged, as well as Thor.

Z Z Z

Loki sat down in the rocking chair, holding the baby so her head was in the crook of his arms.

He sighed as he stood up, placing her into the crib. He smiled tiredly, before sitting down in the chair and promptly falling asleep.

He was woken up by the baby's cries. Tiredly, he walked over and picked her up. She stopped crying and stared at him.

"Oh no you don't. I'm already stressed out enough." He said, placing her back down. She whimpered as she wriggled her arms out of the blanket. Loki then realized two things.

She didn't have a name, or anything on.

He sighed as he snapped his fingers. In an instant, she had on a diaper and a green onsie. She wriggled in his arms, hands in her mouth and her eyes started drooping. One thing down. He sighed as he though of a name.

"How about Astrid?" He asked. She made a face.

"OK, how's...Rose?" She looked unimpressed. He sighed.

"Alright then," He though of an Elf name. "Daenerys?" He asked.

The baby just stared.

"How about," He thought of a Midgaurdian goddess. "Nyx?" He asked.

The baby blinked at him.

"Alright, Artemis." He said. She cooed.

"Then Artemis so your name." He said. "Nyx will be what they call your 'middle name'".

Artemis yawned and Loki smiled as he went to place her into the crib. She started wining and he sighed as she sat back down into the rocking chair.

He starred drifting off. He did for five minutes and woke back up to find the baby fast asleep in his arms. He placed her into the crib and fell asleep in the rocking chair.

* * *

 **the baby's name is Artemis. It fits her because Artemis is a goddess of strength and other stuff. Goggle her.**

 **Review!**


End file.
